Devstream 53
Devstream #53 '''started on '''May 29, 2015, @ 2 PM EST' Warframe Devstream 53 And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! DEVSTREAM 53 OVERVIEW Posted on 02/06/2015 - 15:39 Devstream 53 closed with exciting new reveals ranging from skins to more details on changes coming in Parkour 2.0. There was even a quick, although accidental, reveal of the 'sharkwing' transition -- which just goes to show that not even we are fully prepared to handle all the exciting stuff we show! If you'd like to see our latest Devstream as it was broadcasted, be sure to visit our YouTube channel for the full recap. It's definitely recommended for those who want to see gameplay tests in action. For now, let's hop right into the Overview and look at Warframe's future. Solar Map Rework * We recognize that our current Star Chart needs a change, and we love to keep an open discussion on what kinds of changes we're looking to implement. That said, until the final version of our Solar Map is made live anything and everything discussed is to be considered a work in progress. * We know there are lamentations of the old Star Chart, and we are looking at bringing back the Solar Map that many players enjoyed but didn't quite have the functionality we were aiming for. * We want the new Star Chart to improve world building and include Mission modifiers while removing unnecessary redundancy -- it can't just feature planets with labels. * Once we get closer to a final design we'll share with the community for feedback. Catbrows – Need a name! * Catbrows are the more feline versions of Kubrows, and will feature their own unique skillsets. * The Grineer will be getting their own 'crazy cat lady', and appropriately Grineer-looking Catbrow. * Catbrow is not an official name, but they will always be Catbrows in our hearts. * New Kubrow armor is on the way, and our artists are working on making it much cooler looking. Valkyr pre-Corpus A new skin is in development for Valkyrs's pre-Corpus form. There's no word on when it will be finalized or released, but enjoy. Parkour 2.0 * Our first stab at Parkour 2.0 felt good, but it wasn't quite giving us the proper feel of playing in Warframe. * A lot of players are currently using the wall-fling bug as a feature, and while we’ve kept it as such we do want real parkour to be more fluid. That being said, turning a lot of these bugs into natural-feeling movements is quite difficult. Quick, sharp movements have come to define Warframe and we want to keep it that way. * The new wall jump will be rhythm based, and will help players keep the speed they’re used to in a way that makes sense. * We're working to include a similar 'wall jump' mechanic that will enable players to jump off enemies via skips and dashes. * A double jump feature may find its way into gameplay in the near future. The Future of Stamina During our revamp of Parkour 2.0 we've been keeping a close eye on how Stamina plays into player movement -- what works and what doesn't. To find what works, we’re currently experimenting with: not having Stamina in-game, fixed distance leaps, blocking, and many other mechanics. It's our ultimate goal to ensure Parkour 2.0 gives players the same empowered feeling our current movement 'features' allow for. That means everyone should expect a change to Stamina, as well. Lotus Reveal We've begun working on the Lotus' 'throne', as well as revealed her full character model for the first time. Where players will encounter her in-game is currently a secret, but you can all enjoy these WIP concept images until then! Excalibur Rework Update We've made considerable progress on Excalibur's update, and have since added a few cool new features that have been worked into his abilities: * The energy sword drawn from his ultimate is duration and strength based, and releases waves of energy with every slash made. * Slide attack in this unique stance give a small version of Radial Blind. * Slash Dash also releases energy waves. * Slash Dash offers a bit more mobility by utilizing directional melee. General Cleanup: · We won't go into any details here, but Sharkwing's accidental reveal was a lot of fun – and it was truly accidental. · Mag is the next Warframe to be given a limited edition collectors statue. Stay tuned for more information! · The trading screen will be given a UI update that should make trading a much clearer exchange. · Both the Dark Sword and Burston will be receiving model upgrades! Check out our final Devstream 53 Overview images below for a quick look into the future: Media Category:Videos Category:Livestreams